There will be a continuing effort in organizing the regions to bring together groups and individuals in the disciplines of mental health and related social services. The work will be concentrated in reaching out to grassroots organizations to solicit from them their input, concerns and perspectives of the needs and problems in the various Asian American and Pacific Island communities; namely, Chinese, East Indian, Guamanian, Hawaiian, Japanese, Korean, Pilipion, Samoan, Thai and others. The regions major activites will be focused on follow-up on the resolutions and recommendations adopted at the regional conferences. The basic principle being, in order to effectively deal with the issues of mental health, other areas such as, employment, education, health, welfare, politics, legal aid focusing on youth, families and the elderly, must all be addressed. Continued work in defining the need and developing strategies and program ideas will be a major task of the regions. The national staff will sharpen its communication link and technical assistance capabilities. Seeking supplemental funding will be a major task of the staff to continue support of the programs as so defined by the regions and local grassroots organizations. There is serious discussions among the key leadership in the regions relative to holding the national conference during the third program year. There is more work that has to be done in the regions, especially in the various Asian an Pacific Island ethnic communities, prior to holding a national conference.